Chaos Island Crowning
Chapter 1: Changes about Leopardeon "Are we there yet Hugo? we haven't seen Leopardeon ever since they chose him" said Spyro "we're here" said Hugo. "Oh Leopardeon where are you? "said Spyro, "He's in there!" said Max coming out his home, "he's busy, but is a bit nervous" said Max ,"let's go" said Spyro. Centar was seen going into the tower, "Leopardeon, it's time," said Centar, "I know," said Leopardeon, "Leopardeon!" said Spyro happily. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" screamed Leo. "We came to visit you" said Vec, "well go away now" said Leo. "There's something wrong with Leopardeon" said Spyro, "what?" asked Hugo, "his aura was purple and light blue, his aura now is black and red" said Spyro. "His aura changes all the time" said Max. "Who is this Leopardeon? he's not mean and angry" thought Spyro in his mind. "I'm going to bed" said Spyro, "ok" said Max. On the way to his room, Spyro fell into a hidden hole. Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" said Spyro while falling on his back, "where am I? "said Spyro, "IN MY TRAP!" said Leo, "you're not Leopardeon!" said Spyro, "maybe..." said Leo, "fake!" said Spyro. "Wait, Spyro" said another Leopardeon, "you're not Leopardeon!" said Spyro. Then Leopardeon used a spark of his aura."Leopardeon??" said Spyro, "yes" said Leopardeon, "if you're here, who is that?" asked Spyro. "Leparddark" answered Leo. Leoparddark: This day is going to be perfect, the kind of day I dreamed since I was small, everybody will become a fan, all those Skylanders wont know anything about my plan. Leopardeon: This day was going to be perfect, the day I dreamed of since I was small, all the people I know and love, and will suffer and be shoved from my devilsh brother. Leoparddark: I don't care a thing about the ring, I wont partake in any games, vouses will be dying with me, and all of harmony will be erased, but so what? Leopardeon: I'' do care about my friends and I will still have fun with games, and I will always love them in my heart.'' Leoparddark:' 'Finally as I walk on this stone, it's time for me to have a very powerful throne. Leopardeon: "All the moment we wont make it, they'll crowning a fake, Chaos Island will be. Leoparddark: Mine, all mine. HAHAHAHAHA!!! "Stop that fake!" said Spyro, "Why are you doing this to me on my special day?" said the fake Leo. "You mean MY special day!?" said Leo, "Why are there two of you?" said Hugo. "He is Leparddark, he used a magical potion to turn into a clone of me!" said Leo, "indeed!" said Leparddark as he changed into his real form. "Now my army will destroy Skylands forever!" Leparddark: This day was just perfect, the kind of day I dreamed of since I was small,' '''every creature on this island will be under my control! Who said a king can't do it all? '''MWHAHAHAHAHHA!!!' Leoparddark then flew out the window, "we need to find the Shattered Mirror" said Leo, "Leo, there's someone that wants to see you" said Hugo as a leopard with a purple star on its head walked towards Leo, "LEPARDNEO!?!?!?!?!? I thought you were dead!" said Leopardeon, "I tried to find your Portal Master, but I failed, I think Leoparddark is responsible for their disappearance, we have to stop him" said Lepardneo. "All we need to do is set a trap" said Spyro, "I know, why don't we destroy the Shattered Mirror?" said Leo, "that means we can't get in" said Spyro, "no, the Shattered Mirror will suck in back" said Hugo, "but that means we can't find Leopardeon's Portal Master..." said Cynder. "It's a risk I am willing to make" said Leo, "Leo, I have an idea, how about you use the Chaos Elements to defeat Leoparddark?" asked Centar, "that sounds like a great idea, hurry let go!" said Cynder. "Leo, wait, there's something I need to tell you before you go" said Centar, "sure Centar, what may it be?" replied Leo, "Leopardeon, there is a secret in you" "what may that be?" asked Leo, "the power of the purple dragon..." said Ignitus, "Ignitus, what do you mean?" said Spyro, "you were granted a magical ability related to your first friend..." said Centar, "what?" said Leo, "Leopardeon, you can control the Element Chaos, but did you ever noticed that your is Chaos Beam sometimes shoots lightning?" said Ignitus, "no" replied Leo, "what it means is that you can use the Electric Element" said Centar, "I don't understand, if I can use all the Elements, howcome I never used them in battle?" asked Leo, "because you don't know how to use them silly!" replied Ignitus, "he's right, Leo, you need to learn how to use all the Elements, Spyro, could you please teach Leo how to use these Elements later?" said Centar, "sure, anything for a friend!" replied Spyro. "Now, go use the Chaos Elements" said Centar. "Ok" said Leo. As Leo and friends left the castle, they saw Leoparddark's horrible minions destorying Gem Care City, then, the minions spotted Leo and friends, they then attacked them in groups, "ow!" said Leo, "Leo! use your Chaos Beam!" said Spyro, Leo then fired his Chaos Beam at the minions, which took out all of them in one shot, thanks to an upgrade he got from Persephone, "hurry, this way!" said Leo as he led the other three out of there, they then made their way to the Chaos Element Tower, as they opened the doors, right in front of them, the Chaos Elements, as the four ran inside, a huge swarm of giant winged spiders appeared in front of them, "ugh, more beasts, let's just hurry and take them out" said Leo, Leo then used his Chaos Beam, while Spyro used his Fire Breath, while Max used his Dark Fire Breath, and Cynder used her Poison Breath, the four took out all the spiders, and ran to the Chaos Elements, "yes! here they are, the Chaos Elements!" said Leo as he grabbed all the crystal balls, "now, let's get back to the castle!" said Spyro. As the four made it back to the castle they saw it, Leopardeon2, Max2, MechaX, Moarpillar, Vern, and Koal standing in a group, "you guys already made it here?" asked Leopardeon, "no time for that! we just have to hurry and use the Chaos Elements!" said Koal, soon, the eight stood there. Soon, Leoparddark flew into the castle, "well well well, you may have destroyed my minions and got the Chaos Elements, but that still doesn't mean you wont be defeated!" said Leoparddark, "no, we will defeat you Leoparddark!" replied Leo. "Prove it". "Finally, the moment has arrived, each one of these great Chaos Skylanders represent each one of the Chaos Elements, Leopardeon2, represents the spirit of, Light! Max2, represents the spirit of, Darkness! MechaX, represents the spirit of, Bravery! Moarpillar, represents the spirit of, Kindness! Vern, represents the spirit of, Power! Koal, represents the spirit of, Loyalty! Max, represents the spirit of, Friendship! And I, Leopardeon, represent the spirit of, Harmony! Soon, with a flash of light, the eight Skylanders summoned a giant ball of light that attacked Leoparddark, "no! all my plans! ruined!" said Leoparddark as the light was covering him. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Leoparddark then was defeated, the eight Skylanders fell to the ground with each one of the Chaos Elements next to them, "are you guys okay?" said Spyro as he ran to the group, "ugh, I guess i'm fine" replied Leo, "you defeated Leoparddark and all his minions, now Chaos Island is safe!" said Cynder, all the Skylanders gaverd at the castle cheered. "Leopardeon, you did it!" said Centar, "now that everything is well, I should go train with Spyro now" said Leo, "not yet!" replied Centar. Centar then used his magic and picked Leo up, and seated him on Cnetar's throne, Centar then took of his crown and cape, and put it on Leo, "now, I may officially announce, Leopardeon, king of Chaos Island!" said Centar. All the Skylanders cheered in happiness as Leo peacefully sat on his new throne, "Leo! i'm so proud of you, brother!" said Leopardneo, "thank you Leopardneo, I would love to stay and enjoy my new throne but I have to go train with Spyro" replied Leo, "that's alright, you may come back any time you wish" replied Centar. "Let's start with the Element of Fire" said Spyro, "ok" said Leo as the two walked out of the castle. THE END Category:Fan Fiction